Lost Letters to Alice
by CbugL
Summary: Alice Kirkland and Alfred Jones were best friends in London before the Joneses moved to New York. When World War Two brings the United States into the battlefields, Matthew and Alfred enlist. The Jones twins arrive in London and see Alice before getting shipped off to the front. They exchange letters, until Al's stop arriving. *Minor Language Fem!UkxUS PruCan, background
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alfred Jones, was Alice Kirkland's best friend, that was a fact and shall remain so. The wheat blonde haired boy with stunning sky blue eyes and the golden blonde girl with vivid emerald eyes who were almost never seen apart. They had lived down the street from each other in London since they were just four years old, when Alice moved to Long Lane from her home in Yorkshire. The Kirkland girl had moved to London when her family decided it was time to settle somewhere, again, though this would be the last time the family did so. It was a plain house, but to the family of six it was home, with it's white siding and navy door, matching shutters. The house's small overgrown garden in the back, had enchanted Alice from first sight as it would for years afterward. The inside was slightly dated, but Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland had agreed to fix that when they were starting to move in.

When, Mrs. Elizabeth Jones had seen the Kirklands moving in, she sent young Alfred with his twin, Matthew, to give them a batch of cookies she had just made. When the young pair knocked on the door, they did not expect to meet Alice Kirkland, a girl much smaller than either of the boys though they were the same age, but it seemed the three hit it off right from the start. At that point on, they were inseparable; the trio did everything together. This was to be the beginning of many years of happiness, friendship, and stability that would grow from this first meeting of the Jones Twins and the odd Kirkland girl.

When Al, Mattie, and Alice were fourteen, Mr. Jones obtained a job in America, more specifically, New York City, for a huge corporation. The trio of friends did not know how to handle this bittersweet news. Al and Mattie became silent as a stone. This was highly unusual for Alfred, because he never shut up, but Matt became absent minded, something he had never been. Alice, well Alice Kirkland, became distant, but in a different way than the boys, she was more moody and seemed to not want to be around them, almost to protect herself from the pain of losing her best friends. In a way, she was using the expulsion of her own happiness and joy to protect herself from any further heartbreak. These awful swings of personality continued and soon it was the eve before the Joneses were leaving for the United States.

Her emerald eyes were filled with tears of pain, it was the day before the twins and their parents were leaving. Alice went to say her goodbyes to her best friends of a decade, though it felt like the friendship had been eternity to all. The goodbyes lasted much longer than it seemed to Alfred, Mattie, and Alice, as they reminisced over their shared memories together for the last time in a while. Alfred's sky blue and Matthew's violet eyes brimmed with tears, Alice's tears freely flowing down her face, matting her short golden blonde hair. Their tears from sadness and laughter an ironic, yet beautiful combination, although as they left, Alice had never been more heartbroken in her life. The trio knew that it would be a long time before they saw each other once more, even if they ever did.

"Goodbye, Al!" Alfred cried using his nickname that the two of them shared.

"Goodbye Alfred! Goodbye Matthew!" Alice's voice cracking slightly as sobs began to rise in her throat.

"Goodbye, Alice," the shy Matthew said to her tersely, swallowing back his tears.

The next day when the ship was leaving, Alice Kirkland waved goodbye to the boat holding her best friends wearing black for her mourning of happy times. Though she would never know it, Mattie and Al saw her out of the crowd miraculously and treasure that moment in their hearts, as they waved back to the girl in all black. Alice stayed on that dock until one of her family members came to bring her back home. The ship had been gone for hours at that point and she stared into the distance to a land she might never see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In 1939, a year after the Jones Twins left, the second world war began in Britain, and Alice was alone without her best friends. Sure, she had other friends, but the pain of those blue and violet eyes when they left, Alice did not think she could ever forget. Her parents tried to console her but found that she coped better alone. The Blitz, in a word was devastation, the ringing of the alarms and the sound of dropping bombs frightened every citizen of London, and most of England itself. As Alice sat in the shelter with more people than she cared to count, Alice thought of those damn Jones twins. Those boys who had made her laugh, cry, and feel so many emotions all at once, these thoughts were a small comfort, in a time of unease for the young teenage girl of fifteen. The world seemed to be crashing down around her, but thinking of them in America not having to feel this made Alice content, though she wondered if they still thought of her as she did of them. As the war went on, the United States finally joined in to help defeat the Axis Powers of fascist Germany, Italy, and conquered areas of Europe in 1942. Alice Kirkland was eighteen when America joined in the war, and the Jones Twins were eighteen as well, where ever they were, old enough to serve should they wish, even if it was a foolish thing to do.

Alice decided to help in the war effort by working in the Recruitment Headquarters in London sorting through new recruit applications from both her home in the UK and the Yanks who were coming over to fight. She had gone over some many that she almost stopped reading their names and looking at their pictures, because Alice knew that most would make it home in a pine box, and even if the soldiers did make it out alive their experiences would haunt them forever. So many of them were eighteen, still boys not men, but going to fight in a man's war. As Alice was going through her stack, one of the younger girls next to her asked for assistance on a pair of twins who were citizens of England, but joined up in the United States.

"What are their names?" Alice asked boredly to the girl.

"Uh, Alfred Foster Jones and Matthew William Jones. They seem to be twins wh-" Alice cut her off.

"OH MY GOD! DO NOT Tell me those bloody idiots joined the army!" the Headquarters went silent as Alice screamed. "I will see you soon, but first I have some gits to find very soon!" she stated as she walked out the door with her things, the door slammed and the Headquarters remained silent.

When Alice got home, she did the only thing she knew to do when this stressed, make a cuppa tea. As the lass sat drinking in the calming sips of chamomile, she began to formulate a plan on what to do when she met the twins once they arrived in London. Of course, Alice would meet them as they got off the military plane (with permission from the higher officers), but maybe dragging them off my the ear was a bit much. "_Oh, well,"_Alice thought,"_it was their fault for joining the war in the first place, and going off to get themselves killed possibly. This is only fair." _Something Alice did not think she could bare was losing the twins in battle. Alice had two days, two days before she saw Alfred and Mattie again after four long years. Though she knew it would only be a brief reunion, before both would be off fighting God knew where.

Two days, forty eight hours, 2880 minutes, 172,800 seconds, and they went very fast for Alice, who was shaking like a leaf, as soon it was time for Alice to meet the twins. The girl who dressed in her favorite army green dress, that complemented her still short golden locks, was standing with the senior officers who were also waiting for that fateful plane full of young American troops. Alice had decided to be sure as hell going to give those Jones boys a piece of her bloody mind, when they got off. The officers there had at first wondered why the eighteen year old was there, but once Alice explained that she was meeting up with the Jones twins and that she was going to have a possible row with them, the officers decided it would be entertaining if nothing else and let her stay. The plane would be landing in about thirty minutes, thirty minutes before they would meet again after four years, four long years. Alice became even more nervous, as the time slowly ticked away to when she would see both Joness. After what felt like an eternity, the plane landed, she took in a deep breath, accidentally holding it until the door opened. Out walked the young Yanks, she looked for two similar boys that would look like Al and Mattie, but slightly older, the fifth and sixth ones to walk out looked practically identical to them. They had barely changed at all, only gotten taller, towering over her surely.

"AL, MATTIE!" Alice yelled to make sure it was really them, in the flesh standing in front of her.

"ALICE!" the pair yelled in unison back, running to hug their friend after being apart for so long.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!" Alice decided it was not the exact time to have more of a reunion and let them have it after hitting both upside the head, which was a small jump for her. "I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU! Matthew , I cannot believe you let him enlist, at least you joined him, BUT GOD! THIS GIT OVER HERE ENLISTed. HE COULD MAKE SOMEONE TRIP OVER HIS FOOT, LAUGH AND THEM BOOM! BOMB EXPLODES AND YOU BOTH DIE! Oh my Lord, I cannot stay mad at you, but- Al stop making that stupid face- god I missed you, even if you're both idiots," Alice ranted while the rest of the soldiers looked at the twins like,"_what the hell did you two do?"_

"Al, um, sorry?" Alfred squeaked out slightly frightened of the small woman who was his best friend, who once threw her shoe from across a classroom at the star football player giving him a concussion.

"You better be, Jones," Alice teased, deciding to forgive the blue eyed idiot, playfully punching his arm giving Alfred no reason to be afraid.

"There's the Alice, we know!" Alfred regaining his confidence said. "Why don't we continue this reunion elsewhere, we are still on the runway…"

"Of course, silly me. Come on boys, it's time for a small trip down memory lane!"

Of course, dealing with the other soldiers was harder than getting actual permission to leave. That part only took about two seconds since they had met with Alice beforehand and thought the whole situation was hilarious. The other soldiers, however, wanted to know what the hell had happened before their eyes. They asked questions like,

"THOSE TWO ARE BRITISH!"

"Who's the girl, Al?"

"Alice, I'm hungry. Can we please hurry!"

"Al that's not a very nice thing to say. Mom would not want you to forget your manners."

Alfred of course asked the second to last question, the boy could never seem to not be hungry. It was in fact a miracle in most people's eyes that the teen was not the size of a hippo. Thank God his brother was the one to answer him, or Alice would have probably ganged up on him as usual. Mattie was the only mature one in their group, being the middle in age he had authority over Alfred and reason to respect Alice more.

Once they left the airbase, the newly rejoined trio journeyed onward to Long Lane. Long Lane had changed quite a bit since the twins had been there, down the street from where they lived had been the victim of one of the Blitz bombs. The street that used to be colorful, seemed to have dulled in all three of their eyes, and Alice still lived on the lane, fighting through it all. Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland had passed away just 3 years ago in the blitz. They had thought it was over, so the couple went to help the injured, but died when a bomb fell near them, killing both instantly when the debris flew. Because Alice's parents were dead and she was the only relative whose whereabouts were known,at the time, meant she had inherited the house. Her brothers had shown up to raise her, they arrived during the funeral, and for two years did exactly what they should do, before running off to fight. Not much had changed inside, Alice had, of course, gotten rid of some of her parent's things deeming them unnecessary and not memorable to anyone who had visited nor herself . The outside was the same with its navy shutters and door, the garden was tidy, but the curtains in the window were no longer a white lace, but a pale yellow sheer.

"So, how was America?" Alice inquired, having never been to the Yank's country, once arriving at her home.

"New York City was big, much bigger than London. Mattie got lost a co-"

"Actually, Al you forget I wasn't the one who got lost first," Mattie turned towards Alice. " He went 'exploring' and about got himself kidnapped in the middle of Times Square. Lord knows how he wandered that far, we lived ten blocks away."

"He was forever getting into trouble. Oh! Would either of you like some tea?" Alice realized her role as hostess to the boys.

"Yes, if you don't mind," Alfred said, his new American accent mingled with his former British accent.

"Okay, Mr. Yank. And yourself, Matt?"

"If it's not much trouble, Alice," Mattie's soft voice responded.

"None at all. Follow me, if you would," the trio went towards the kitchen, the twins knowing the layout like that of their own home did not truly need help to get there, but it was the polite English way they had been raised.

The kitchen though not big had never seemed small because of the open layout. It had a small breakfast nook tucked away in the corner facing a window out into the garden, that had climbing blood rose bushes on one of the sides of the brick home, and white lilies in the center surrounded by a small ring of stones. The garden had always been Alice's sanctuary and was carefully kept even now through the war. The rest of the kitchen resembled a classic home of the era with its cast iron sink, icebox (they had yet to install a refrigerator), and coil stove with an oven underneath it. The cabinets were a matte white giving an appearance of space. A kettle was forever sitting on the stove ever ready to make tea for it's owner as it would do at this moment.

Alice set to work, gesturing for Al and Mattie to sit at the table, however the boys, raised as they were set to help her. Everything was in the same place as they remembered having helped make many a tea in the Kirkland home. Matt grabbed the cups from the upper right hand side cabinet, while Alfred found the tea and measured it from it's canister, and Alice boiled the water. It was as though nothing had changed, only time and the height of the kitchen's occupants. Al and Al were cracking jokes, Matt was making sarcastic comments here and there sending the non intended into fits of laughter. Tea always seemed to bring people together no matter how close the company and they were no exception. They recalled tales that had happened both together, and while the trio were not in England as a group. It turned out that Alice though pursued by many a man, but had had only one true relationship. It was with a Frenchman named, Francis Bonnefoy, whom Alice had met in London when he was sent by his family because he was too young to serve. Francis, with his pale shoulder length blonde locks and blue almost violet eyes had enchanted Alice. He was a true conversationalist, the pair had been happy, but it was not meant to be as he thought it was best to end the relationship when he was shipped out to France to fight the Germans. Alfred had only dated two girls, even though he could get any American girl with that charming English accent of his. Too many differences between the lovers, had ended those romances quickly. Matt not being very interested in girls, ever, had not pursued any, thus leaving him the only one to not have any relationship stories, but he entertained the rest nonetheless. Matt, ever the romantic noticed the stolen glances between Alfred and Alice, it seemed clear to him that they had missed each other more than either of them knew. Knowing that the duo might need privacy to realize their more than friendship intents, Matt excused himself from the table.

Alice and Alfred, now alone, planned what to do the rest of the day knowing Matthew would likely say his input once they set out to see London. Visiting childhood favorites were high on the list as well as the cheesy tourist sites just because they could. The pair knew that the blitz had taken so much from their city, but wanted to experience it once more, even if it was not all there from before. Once Mattie was back, the trio set to the streets letting Matt add his input of where to go. So, off into the streets they went arm in arm just as the trio had before the Joneses left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The days past fast as they toured London, Matthew knew to give them more space to let Alfred and Alice's love show to the other, being the romantic, as usual. As he left the lovebirds to their own devices more and more, the more Alfred seemed to talk about the "wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, gentle, etc," (Those were just some of what he said. If we used them all, I believe we might have a good page and a half of adjectives and phrases.) Alice Elizabeth Jane Kirkland. As Alfred spoke of Alice, a dazed smile appeared upon his face, his eyes seemed to harbour a new feeling, causing Mattie to have a gentle smile appear on his own being he was happy for his brother. Alice, as well, was thinking more and more about that quirky Jones twin, Alfred Foster Jones, he invaded her thoughts, and the smallest of blushes rose upon her fair complexion, along with the daintiest of smiles. When she worked in the Headquarters the other girls noticed how uncharacteristically happy and lovingly dazed Alice was, they noticed the light look in her eyes and graceful smile upon her pale pink lips. It seemed so obvious to those around them, but to the couple it might as well been invisible.

Matt was ready to pull out his hair, because no matter how many times he tried to convince Alfred to ask Alice out, Alfred thought she would only say no and did not feel the same way!

"Alfred, you're being really annoying about this, just ask her out!" Matt's voice raising slightly to show his brother he meant it, as he never raised his voice.

"But, she might say no! Alice probably doesn't even feel the same way," Alfred's head hung sadly.

"You'll never know, Al until you ask her. I'm quite certain she feels the same way," William was starting to regain his soft nature once more. "You can do it, I know you can Al."

"Okay," Alfred took a deep breath. "I'll go do it, today. Wish me luck, Mattie!" a charming smile rested on his face, but worry was easy to be seen in his sky blue eyes.

"Luck!"

Alice was sitting in her living room reading her favourite novel, Emma by Jane Austen, since new ones were scarce because paper was rationed, when she heard a knock at her door. She closed her book, saving her place, and went to see who was calling her. When Alice opened the door, a nervous looking Alfred Jones was standing there holding a single blood red rose wearing his customary United States army uniform.

"Alfred! Why don't you come on in, love," Alice said to the handsome soldier in her doorway.

"Of course, thank you very much," Alfred noticed the 'love' at the end of her sentence, she almost never called people that, he thought.

"I was just rereading, Emma again. Well, what's with that rose, Al?" she hoped he was not going to ask out another girl. "_Please tell me that is for me, Alfred. Tell me you love me too," _these types of thoughts raced around the young Kirkland girl's mind.

"Um, so, uh," the Jones boy became a little flustered. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night Alice?"

"Of course, I would love to Alfred," a happy smile appeared on both faces and Alice took the rose from Al once he remembered after a second or two to actually give it to her.

"I will pick you up at seven, then?"

"See you then, Al!"

"'Till then, Al," Alfred called back from the steps.

Alfred then took his leave from Alice and headed back to the base. Alice, once she closed the door, and waited about ten seconds to be sure he could not hear her, Alice screamed in joy! "_HE ASKED ME OUT! Oh my God, what do I wear. Who bloody cares Alfred Foster Jones, my best friend, just bleeding asked me out. " _Thoughts such as these and many more took over Alice Kirkland's head as she experienced this new happiness in her life, like none she had had since her Mum and Dad were alive (having been with Francis slightly before).

Once Alfred got back to the base, and saw his twin, he gave Matthew the biggest hug. His joy and happiness was quite evident to those around him. A huge lovestruck smile was slapped onto his face, and Matthew knew Alice had agreed. He had been right. Alfred had never been happier than ever that his brother was right.

"Matt, she agreed!" Al lost all trace of his American accent, and his true British one reigning over him.

"That's wonderful, Alfred," Matt noticed the change in Alfred's voice, it was no longer a mix as it usually was.

"Wonderful, lad! It's the greatest bloody thing that's happened to me! I've never been more happy in my life that you were right!" the surrounding Americans wondered what the heck had Alfred Jones, _an American soldier_, speaking like a natural born British citizen.

"**Calm down**. Your accents have gone all weird, mate, "Matt told his brother, knowing the stares were coming for his brother's sudden change, as well from his accent change, a Massachusetts type accent to full blown King's English.

"Jones!" the twins commanding officer yelled.

"Yes, sir!" both answered, their early accents of childhood in their voices rang, making them sound even more identical than usual.

"Good, now what is this commotion you both have going on here!?"

"Um. Well you-" Alfred began sending Mattie a smirk.

"See we were a bit-," Matt caught on knowing that smirk all too well.

"Excited, because our-"

"Best friend, Alice-"

"Just agreed to go out-"

"With Alfred." Matt finished their statement in perfect English, smirking back at Al.

"Would you two stop it with this British accent business. You are American soldiers not British ones, so start acting like it," the Officer told the pair.

"Sir, we are from Britain, more specifically, London. As British citizens, we can barely serve in the American military, making us American Soldiers, but also British ones should our country call us," Matthew, just sighed knowing where his brother was going with this statement.

"Alfred, please learn to keep your mouth shut. I know you're really happy right now, but now is not the time for this," Mattie whispered to Alfred.

"Very well, then, Jones. Alright, the rest of you, you too, Jones, we leave in two weeks to get the Krauts, get ready boys. Good night," and with that their commanding officer left.

"_Two weeks," _Alfred thought, as he looked over at his brother. Matt was thinking the same thing. It would only be fourteen days until they saw battle possibly. They only had a little time left in London, for the last time, maybe. The idea hurt them to the core. How could they break it to Alice, which of them would do it. Life, seemed to be forever trying to separate the trio, when it used to bring them together.

The next day, the day of Alice and Alfred's first date, so to speak. Alfred had dressed in his best civilian clothes, a nice oxford shirt with a yellow tie, and navy slacks, the jacket seemed a bit much to him and Alice never cared for him to wear one. The tie complimented his eyes and hair, Matt helped him of course because Alfred was an absolute nervous wreck. Alfred arrived at Alice Kirkland's door a couple minutes before seven, punctuality was important not only to him, but Alice as well. When he rang the doorbell, a girl in a navy capri length dress with a short sleeves, a white bow in the front, answered the door. It was Alice, but she seemed so, Alfred did not know what but Alice somehow looked even more beautiful in his eyes, if that was possible. Alice seemed to be racking her brain around the Alfred who stood in front of her looking so handsome. Once Alfred was not dumbfounded, he escorted Alice to where they were going.

Alfred led Alice to a park in London, at first Alice did not recall it, but it was the same park they used to go to together when the pair were younger. It was only then that she noticed the basket in Al's arms, obviously for a picnic under the fading sun. Everything went splendidly that night. It was absolutely perfect, but both of them knew it could only last so long. The night ended far too quickly for both of them and when Alfred dropped Alice off, he kissed her cheek before bidding her goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Those two weeks passed faster, than either Jones wanted it too and soon it was time to wish Alice goodbye, one as a friend and the other as so much more. Together they walked down Long Lane taking it all in being that it might be the last time they ever did so. Once the duo reached the Navy door both knew so well, Mattie knocked praying to God that Al was home. As fate would fortunately have it, the girl was in fact home, seeing the twins in her doorway made her happy, but judging by the looks in their eyes this was not just another visit. The pair looked about as solemn as death himself.

"Come in, come in," Alice said ushering them into the living room way from the windy outdoors.

"I trust that you understand that this is no ordinary visit, Alice," Mattie said, his tone made her sad as though he was fighting something and she could not help him.

"Of course, might I inquire why you both seem so solemn today."

"We're being deported today, love," Alfred said speaking for the first time in this interaction, something unusual for him. "We came to say goodbye for the time we'll be apart," Alice once again felt a pang in her chest but it seemed stronger for Alfred, her lover.

"Oh my God," her hands flew to her face, as she feared for the lives of the young men standing before her.

"Alice, we hope to be back as soon as possible," Mattie said. "See you soon, farewell, Alice."

"Good luck and goodbye, Matthew," Alice formally stated. She matched his tone knowing he too was masking the pain of saying goodbye, once again with the chance of never seeing the other again.

"I'll give you two a moment, meet you outside Al," and with that Matthew Jones left her residence.

"Alfred!" her emotions getting the best of her, Alice ran into Alfred's arms hugging him, tears building in her eyes.

"Alice, it won't be forever. I promise I will come back to you. I love you," Alfred poured his heart into those words, because he meant them, but knowing he might not be able to come back to her.

"I love you, too, Alfred," Alfred took the moment and kissed her, it was full of passion, longing, and sadness for lack of time, and mostly the love the two shared as they hung themselves to it.

"I promise to write, Alice."

"And I promise to write back always," tears threatened to appear upon from her emerald orbs that she called eyes. "Good luck, Alfred Foster Jones."

"Thank you, Alice Elizabeth Jane Kirkland. Goodbye, Love!"

"Goodbye, Love!" and so Alfred Foster Jones walked down the street to leave London to God knows where, Alice watched from her doorway as silent tears streamed down her face until she could no longer see them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a fortnight before, Alice received her first letter. The postman seemed used to the haggling of the girl everyday by the time it got to her and had it in hand when he approached the door. Alice was so overjoyed that it was in her hands, she could have kissed the man, of course she did not, but was full with an abundance of joy almost anything is possible nonetheless. Once she got her other mail, Alice rushed inside and tore open the letter from Alfred, first.

_Tuesday, March 2, 1943_

_Dear Alice,_

_They have told us not to say much in our letters home and of course the censors will likely read this before you do, but I wanted to tell you that I am safe and sound. Mattie said he would write you a letter as well, I hope it arrives with mine. I cannot say exactly where I am but please reply with the return address on this letter, if you can still read it because I have seen you open letters before. Do you remember when we would all three get our report cards and open them together at Matt and I's house on the rug. God, I miss those times. You always about tore the envelope to shreds opening it, so I hope you can salvage this one in order to reply. Missing you and awaiting your letter._

_Yours Always,_

_Alfred F. Jones_

Alice laughed, and then looked at the envelope, not much had changed there. Mattie had indeed sent a letter was well. It was opened with slightly less vigor as Alfred's but close to it though.

_Tuesday, March 2, 1943_

_Dear Alice,_

_Alfred has convinced me to write this, even though I would have sent one anyways. Everything is fine, hope you did not shred the envelope so you can reply. I am almost sure, Alfred will mention that in his letter if you do not get it first. Hope you are well._

_Your Friend,_

_W. Mattie Jones_

"Bloody hell, I don't rip them to absolute shreds," Alice said after reading that statement about her letter opening. She was very happy that they were both safe and sound, even if it had been a week since they had been written. It was odd to her the way the letters were done, obviously in the American way without realising, but still amusing. Alice had forgotten about opening those report cards from school, but the more she thought about the more she remembered. After thinking on the letters a while, Al put them in her desk drawer in order to not lose them. Then she sat down at her desk and pulled out two sheets of paper one for each letter in order to reply.

_Monday, 8 March, 1943_

_Dear Al,_

_Glad to hear that all is well. Do not worry about me here, everything is fine. I had forgotten about those report cards, but I seem to remember a certain someone having to "lose" his card from school. Fun times, Alfred. Mattie did indeed send a letter also. They came together in the post this afternoon. By the way, both of you should know that I do not shred envelopes when I open them. I miss you terribly, but the girls are Headquarters seem to understand and have told me to send you their luck as well. Many of them also have men fighting. Hope you are well. I am awaiting your next letter and hope this one reaches you swiftly._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Alice Elizabeth Jane Kirkland_

After writing this letter to Alfred, with the date in the proper european style, she addressed it from his letter and began the one to Mattie. She had promised to respond to all of Alfred's letters and she would along with his brother's as well.

_Monday, 8 March, 1943_

_Dear Matt,_

_Thank you for the letter. He did indeed mention the bit about the envelope as well. You are even more twins than I previously thought, and there was not much to tell me otherwise anyway. I hope you are proud of your Yank self for that, because the British Matthew I know would never do such a thing, so I am blaming the United States of America for that. I might need to write them for that. It might go with me stating that they have Americanized my best friends without my knowledge. Not exactly sure, yet. I'm sure you will know if I do write it, though I most likely will not. Hope everything is well. Please write soon._

_Your Friend,_

_Alice Elizabeth Jane Kirkland_

Alice also addressed this one to its location upon the envelope. She made a mental note to drop them off at the post office tomorrow morning before her shift. Even though the twins had only been in London for a few weeks before leaving it felt like they had moved to America all over again. This time however, she knew that it really might have been the last time she saw either alive or in person. These she hoped would be the first letters of many before they came back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Alice dropped both letters off at the post office by the Headquarters that the officers and women of the Headquarters were able to use. The shift began like it usually did, but there seemed to be odd stares and Alice just was not sure as to why. They were the type of stares that seemed to mean they knew of something that she did not. Everything was fine though, besides Alfred, Francis, and Matthew were all away fighting with Alice's brothers, who were God knows where. Alice had not seen any of the elder three since she was twelve, until her Mum and Dad died, when they showed up for their funeral. They stayed to raise her until two years ago. Alice knew they had left to serve in the war, and it was likely they were dead in a ditch somewhere knowing how they acted at home, much less in the armed forces, but kept hope up anyway.

About halfway through Alice's shift, something peculiar happened. As she was going over more applications, someone came up from behind her.

"Might I inquire, who has his hand on my shoulder," Alice stated in a voice as clam as death.

"It's your brother, Alice," replied a Scottish voice that sounded suspiciously like Alice's eldest brother, Alistair.

"Hello, Alistair," Alice slowly got up, flames of anger coursed through the girl's veins, and turned to face her eldest brother.

"Dia duit, Alice," Reiley said in Gaelic, it meant 'Hello, Alice,' the second eldest brother in the Kirkland family who was standing to the right of Alistair.

"Nice to see you as well, Reiley," Alice's tone had yet to change, these brothers of her's had not even seen her for over four years, before the Twins even left.

"Helo, chwaer," Rhys said in Welsh, as 'Hello, sister.'

"Hello, brother," Alice's tone lightened somewhat at the youngest of the three brothers. "What brings the three of you to London?" Alice was not losing ground, as she truly wondered why they were there.

"We came to see our wee sister of course," Alistair' accent still has prominent as before he left, if not more. He appeared to be trying to say that they came to see their younger sister.

"And why might I not believe, you, Alistair."

"Dewch ar, Alice," Rhys pleaded saying 'Come on, Alice.'

"Do you mind speaking the King's English in England, trying to translate right now is giving me a headache," Alice's head was hurting and from more than their other languages but the loudness that Alistair and Reiley brought everywhere they went.

"Sorry, being in your home country can do that to a person, sis. You getting rusty after us being away this past year?" Reiley inquisitively tilted his head, looking like an eight year old instead of the twenty eight year old he was, but smirking because he knew it annoyed her.

"A bit, considering Mum and Dad spoke English here," sadness made its way into Alice's tone by talking about her parents, but held her glare to Reiley steadfast.

"How have you been since we left?," Alistair asked his sister.

"Fine, been glad you arses have been gone," she jeered at her brothers

"Well that is no way to talk to your elder brothers," Rhys looked at her, laughter clear in his eyes.

"Not much to do about it, now. Your duties called you away, what can I do about that. A country can call it's citizen to fight. Let's take this to the house shall we?" Alice responded obviously wanted to leave the office with this encounter

"Let's go, wee bairn," Alistair teased. Alice threw apologetic glances to the girls in the Headquarters, but they seemed to enjoy the distraction laughing, causing those glances to turn into glares.

"Catch up, deirfiúr beag," Reiley's Irish came through teasing the girl who was ten years younger than him by calling her little sister, a phrase she despised even if it was true.

"Get off your high horse, you bloody Irishman!" Alice, ever the swearer, sweared at her older brother.

"Calm down, missy. Yer still a youngin' and that means we have custody on ye," Alistair, well Alistair needed to remember what country he was in at that moment.

"Not so, brother dear. I'm eighteen, a legal adult. You missed that last year of custody, Brother," _Thank God for small mercies_, Alice thought after her statement.

The Kirkland family, well, it was an odd one indeed. Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland had moved around the United Kingdom frequently. Thirty years ago, when they had lived in Scotland where they had Alistair Alban Kirkland. The small family of three had stayed there about two years, before moving to North Ireland. While they lived there, Reiley Cedric Kirkland was born. Once again they only stay about two years after the child was born. Somehow the family of four ended up in Wales, where they had their third kid, Rhys. After Rhys Afon Kirkland was born the family moved about quite a bit frequently moving around Scotland, Northern Ireland, and Wales, but not England until eighteen years ago when the family of five moved to Yorkshire, where their first daughter was born, Alice Elizabeth Jane Kirkland. Alistair was twelve, Reiley ten, and Rhys six when the girl was born. She was the odd one out from the start. Similar to the boys childhood, the family now six moved around, before living in Yorkshire then moving to Long Lane in London four years after their last child was born. Surprisingly the children seemed to keep the accent of their country of origin and all four were able to speak, Scottish, Gaelic, Welsh, and English fluently, as it was spoken in the house often.

The siblings made it to their home, or now it was mostly Alice's home, around lunchtime. Alice did not even bother to ask knowing the brothers were hungry, and began to make lunch. Lunch she decided would just have to be sandwiches and tea on such short notice. Both were quickly made and set on the table, she called them into the kitchen to eat. All of them having been raised to eat and not talk at the table, 'as children should be seen and not heard,' the lunch went by quietly and quickly, with almost no conversation expect 'would you please pass the tea'.

After eating, Alice learned that all three of them had decided to leave the army and had been honourably discharged. They had decided to move around and thought about visiting their 'dear little sister' in London. Alice though, was still quite certain they had come for the abundance of pubs still open in London. The trio had a great like for alcohol, their parents had given them hell about it, thought it was mostly to Alistair. They regaled tales of their time in service, and Alice in turn told them all that had happened in London since they left to serve their respective countries. She left out the part about Alfred and her going steady but that was definitely for the best with siblings like her's. The brothers were very protective of Alice and that was why she had so few boyfriends, the trio seemed to always show up in order to "nip it in the bud" as they say. Alice would have rephrased it to "Chopping the seed into a thousand little pieces, burning it, then throwing the seed's ashes into the Thames to never be seen again."

Alistair, Reiley, and Rhys stayed in London for about a week and a half before heading home to their respective houses in Scotland, Northern Ireland, and Wales. It was not a tearful goodbye because they all knew one would drop by from time to time, except Alice because London was where she needed to be and they all knew it. Around the same time as the Kirkland brothers left, a letter from Alfred and Matthew arrived. Alice opened them with the same vigor as she had the first ones.

_Wednesday, 17 March, 1943_

_Dearest Alice,_

_Thank you for responding so quickly, Matt and I are fine. We are in Austria right now, to go help our fellow Allied troops in Germany. The towns here are so pretty that they remind me of you. I hope I can show you it when the war ends. Their towns are still lively or more than where we were. Alice, I am fighting for our England and King George VI even in an American Uniform. I meet your old friend, Francis Bonnefoy. He was happy to hear that you are doing well and sends his greetings. Apparently we are joining up with his battalion to fight the Krauts in Germany. Matt said he would write you today. Hope they arrive together once more. This is so odd writing these letters, I pray you understand what I mean when I say this. I thought only moving to America would be the end of fate ripping us apart but I guess it was only the beginning but we shall meet again, as that Vera Lynn song goes. I am missing you so and awaiting your reply._

_Love Always,_

_Alfred F. Jones_

Alice wished she was there to see him, but knew it was indeed cruel fate that put them together and then torn apart again. However, it was nice to hear from Alfred and know that Francis, Mattie, and him were okay. It was a momentous relief because even though Francis and Alice were not going steady anymore she still cared for him as a good friend. She opened Matthew's letter.

_Wednesday, 17 March, 1943_

_Dear Alice,_

_I noticed that you did the date the european way, or shall I say the proper way, and have encouraged Alfred to do it the same way in his letter. I hope he does, stubborn as he is. We are fine, and in good health. We are transporting a Prussian soldier, or that is what they say he is, with us, if Alfred did not tell you. He does not know much about it so I will anyway, hope this is not a repeat of Al's letter. Well, his name is Gilbert Beilschimt. His eyes are a curious crimson colour and his hair is a silvery colour. He seems really serious as most Germans do, but I spoke to him once and he was a light hearted guy and seems really nice. However he has a brother also fighting in the war and does not know how he fares, it that not awful, Alice. The poor man does not know if his brother is even alive. Francis, your ex I know Al mentioned that, no way in hell he did not, seemed to know him as well as a Spaniard that we have travelling with us. They appear to have been close friends before the war and shared many stories. Gilbert has told them he was not a soldier and was merily trying to escape the Nazi party. We are working to help him. It was quite heartwarming in these colder mountains to see this happy reunion of friends. Hope that you fare well._

_Your friend,_

_W. Mattie Jones_

Well, at least Mattie made a friend and that's what matters along with his safety. Alice remembered Francis' friends, Gilbert Beilschimt and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He spoke of them often in the fondest of ways. The trio had once traveled to Italy together and used Antonio to be their "translator" as Spanish is similar to Italian, as is French but Spanish is more so. Apparently, Gilbert drunk too much wine along with Antonio and the duo started to sing the Canadian National Anthem on top of the tables in German. Francis never seemed to know how neither how they knew the Canadian National Anthem, Oh Canada, nor how they knew it in German, but somethings are best left unanswered. Alice believes this is one of those situations. After recalling their trip, Alice began her letters to the Joness and why not a short one to Francis as well.

_Tuesday, 23 March, 1943_

_Dear Alfred,_

_Glad to hear you are well. My brothers visited me the past week, it was the first time I had seen them since they left to serve. It does seem like fate is tearing us apart, but that just means we will just have to keep stitching it back together. It is nice to know that you are fighting for our England and King George VI. You know Princess Elizabeth works in the war effort as well. I believe her sister Princess Margaret does as well. Wonderful, is it not. Give the Krauts hell for me. I hope we can see those Austrian villages you have talked about they sound peaceful in this time of bedlam. I am missing you as well, and am awaiting your next letter._

_Your Love,_

_Alice Elizabeth Jane Kirkland_

Right after writing the letter to Alfred, she sealed it in it's envelope and set to work on Matthew's.

_Tuesday, 23 March, 1943_

_Dear Mattie,_

_I believe that Gilbert might be a friend of Francis, is the Spaniard's name, Antonio? He used to speak of them often. Get Francis to tell you the Canadian Anthem story, you will die from laughter. Francis is a true conversationalist or was always to me. Alfred says you are both well. He did not tell me about the Prussian, your letter is never a repeat. Please do not worry about that. It is great to hear from you. I am sure Al is complaining about the cold as usual, how he ever survived in England is beyond me. Hope you are well, and that you have many great chats with Gilbert._

_Your Friend Always,_

_Alice Elizabeth Jane Kirkland_

After writing it, Alice did the same as with Alfred's sealing and addressing it making a small pile. It was time for her to write the hardest letter, Francis and her had not spoken since he left to fight, but it seemed right to write to the chap.

_Tuesday, 23 March, 1943_

_Dear Francis Bonnefoy,_

_Am I still allowed to write you as Franny or must I use your full name? I heard from Alfred and Matthew Jones that you were with them. I also heard Gilbert is there. I'm very sorry that you two had to meet again this way. Mattie said there was a Spaniard with you, is it Antonio? Anyway, I hope you are well and will write me back. I miss our conversations, you could hold court it seemed in any place, and I am sure it is still the case. I have been worried for you, as a friend of course. If you are ever in London, you know where to find me and please do not make yourself a stranger._

_Your Friend 'til the End,_

_Alice Elizabeth Jane Kirkland_

Though it may have been the shortest, the one to Francis was definitely the hardest for Alice. What was okay to write to one's ex-lover? Alice just guessed and added the envelope with the letter to her stack for the post office. It was late and as she was already for bed and the letters from the Joneses in her drawer, Alice got up from her writing desk and went to bed. That night she dreamed of all of them, Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, Mattie, and Alfred together in London celebrating the end of the war, if only that day would come sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Francis did indeed write back, and soon Alice was writing to Al, Mattie, and Franny, as she had affectionately called him, every two weeks when a letter came. It seemed to become a cycle, Alice would send a letter, they seemed to receive it in a week and then write to her, with those letters making it to London in a week. Every fortnight, Alice read each letter with happiness knowing that they were indeed okay. It continued like this for months, until August. Alice only got two letters, and they were from Francis and Mattie, no sign of Al's. She waited a couple days to see if it was just behind in order to read them together. It did not arrive, so Alice read the ones she did get, hopefully to get some answers as to why Al did not send a letter. She decided to open Franny's first for a change.

_Monday, 9 August, 1943_

_Dear Alice,_

_Salut! I wish I was not having to write this awful news. Alfred Jones has been captured, and presumed dead. I truly wish I could be there to tell you in person. I am certain Mathieu will go into detail about it. This will probably be Mattie's last letter to you. He has been dishonorably discharged from Amérique's military for having a relationship with a man. Obviously, I mean Gilbert who has been allowed to go to London with William, to get away from the Germans Gilbert is running from. Maybe they will stop by, I know that you would like to see him again. They are very happy together. I will write to you when I have the chance, Godspeed to your letter. Je suis désolé, Alice. _

_Yours,_

_Francis Bonnefoy_

Al, captured. It was Alice's worst nightmare in the flesh. Matt was going home, that though was a blessing, he would be out of the line of fire. Franny was still there and his letters would be there as well. Al, maybe Mattie will elaborate what happened. She ripped open the letter.

_Sunday, 8 August, 1943_

_Dear Alice,_

_This will be my last letter to send you. I hope we can meet in person very soon. I have been discharged, because I am in love with Gilbert Beilschimt. He will be in London with me, we will make sure to visit when possible. I cannot wait for you to meet him if you did not with Francis. On a sadder note, Alfred has been captured. It was short, they caught him in the crossfire, and hit him with the butt of his own gun. I thought he was dead for a minute, but I saw his breathing when they took him away. I trust you understand that the Nazis will take him to a camp and Alfred will most likely die there. My heart has broken with yours. He talked of you nonstop, well more that usual, he loved you Alice, he truly did. I have enclosed a letter that he wrote this morning. I hope it is okay. I pray you are well, good luck, Alice. I am very sorry. Do not worry about responding, we will talk in person soon enough._

_Your Friend,_

_W. Mattie Jones_

_Postscript- Gilbert says hello!_

It was quick, but Alice's heart could almost not stand to see that other letter there for her to read. She knew that she had to of course. At least Mattie and her could grieve together when he came to see her. Their trio was now only a duo, how the times had changed so pain in Alice's heart was tremendous and it felt like her soul was bleeding from inside her. Her love, her Alfred, Al was gone. Tears welled up and flowed freely as a river down her face. Alice looked over Al's last letter and thought of the rest in her drawer with Mattie and Franny's.

_Sunday, 8 August, 1943_

_Dearest Alice,_

_Matt has been discharged, as I am sure he will write as well as Francis. I miss you so much, Love. I miss your emerald eyes that shone in the moonlight with your alabaster skin. I miss your golden hair, and the smiles upon your handsome face. I miss most of all, just being in your presence. I hope you are well and safe in London. They say we might be home for Christmas. I pray we will be able to. Matt and his boyfriend, Gilbert, are going to London when they leave. Antonio and Francis are sad to see their friend leave but know it is for the best. It is nice to know that they will be away from this chaos, and near you. They have promised to write as you have. I love you, I hope to see you at Christmas, maybe. I will be awaiting your response as usual._

_Yours forever and Always,_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

Alice's sobs convulsed her whole body. She could not contain herself, this immense anguish in her heart as it shattered into what seemed to be a million tiny pieces. He would have been home at Christmas possibly and now he would probably never make it back, not even in a pinebox. Alice had heard the stories, the Allied troops being able to see the scent of burning bodies before seeing the camps, or in a mass grave, or a ditch, the possibilities of where he could be were numerous. She laid the letters in the drawer next to the others, knowing only one of those piles would receive anymore letters. Through her shock, Alice somehow was able to go to sleep, though it was in fits all through the night.

When Alice woke up, more like decided it was useless to try and sleep, and got ready, the tear stains still marred her face. Since she had not written back to Francis, Alice decided to do so at this time.

_Tuesday, 16 August, 1943_

_Dear Francis,_

_Thank you for your letter. I'm heartbroken for Alfred, but happy that you and Matt are still safe. Al talked of something about you all being home for Christmas, I hope this is true and that if you are able to, please come see me in London. I understand that you too have lost Alfred as a friend, Matt as a brother, and I as a lover. We all feel the pain, I offer my condolences to you as well. Francis, you are also losing Gilbert, but I am sure that you and Antonio will meet up with him as soon as you both can. Nothing seems to keep your trio apart. Give Antonio my greetings. I look forward to your next letter._

_Yours,_

_Alice Kirkland_

Alice addressed it, and put it in her bag to drop off at the postoffice. Tear stains marked both her letter and envelope though she fought them valiantly. Since, Alice had promised Alfred, even if he was dead Alice would keep her word, that she would reply to all of his letters, and so, she began her response.

_Tuesday, 16 August, 1943_

_Dear Alfred,_

_I have received your letter as well as Mattie and Francis'. Yours was enclosed with Mattie's, he wanted to make sure I received it. I miss you as well. I miss your beautiful sky blue eyes that held joy and laughter in them always. I miss your stupid cowlick, that you even named, Ireland, since it was an outsider like your cowlick. Good memories. I miss your idiotic smile, but most of all like you do, I miss seeing you face to face. I miss our pointless conversations, and walks, and just, well, everything. I wish we had had more time together. As you told me in your first letter, it does seem like fate has been forever pulling us apart. I only hope that it can still be seamed back together. My love is with you, always._

_Forever and Truly Yours,_

_Alice Elizabeth Jane Kirkland._

Alice sealed this letter and addressed it to Alfred, but put it in a drawer where it would stay. She sat up from her chair and headed off to work after hanging a black handkerchief in her window to signify her mourning, if her black clothes did not. They girls offered their sympathies, but were not sure exactly how to tell her. Many of their men were serving, but Alice was the first one to have to mourn. She worked as much as she could that day, and everyone knew that Alice would probably start working herself to the bone. Which is exactly what she did for a good month before Mattie and Gilbert arrived in London.

It was a nice change to see Mattie happily going steady with someone, even if it was a guy. Mattie being gay did not even phase Alice, having suspected it when he was in London last. You could tell that Matthew was in love, as you could Gilbert. The way they looked at each other and those stolen glances, Alice wondered if Al and her had looked like that. Gilbert was always showing public affection to Mattie, which made him get a little flustered causing a blush to paint his face, often. Every time that he blushed, Gilbert never failed to tell him, and chuckle at Matt lovingly. It never seemed to end, and that in Alice's eyes was wonderous. Their relationship flourished, and Alice was only seeing the middle. Through her letters with Mattie while he was fighting, she got many details from him and saw even more firsthand.

Matthew and Gilbert were still suffering however, Mattie mostly because his brother was gone, Gilbert over his brother as well, and both from society. Alice and Mattie felt this heartbreak for years, it never seemed to leave. Francis and Antonio could not make that Christmas, sadly. Matt could not seem to forgive himself, and Alice felt as though her heart had died with Al, wherever he was. Francis still wrote to them, every fortnight a letter went out to him and Antonio from Alice, Mattie, and Gilbert. They exchanged stories and greetings, but most of all the news that they were all okay. This though a small set of words were gratefully received by all parties. They still held huge impacts because all three knew that that okay could change any minute.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally the war against the Fascist Nazi Party ended on August 16th, 1946. It had been three years since Alfred had left them almost to the day. Thousands of people were freed from Nazi concentration camps. "_At least they made it out safely."_ Alice's brain peacefully thought, but with those those came those of the late Alfred Foster Jones. Francis had come home a few weeks before with Antonio on his heels. The now group of five, Mattie, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, and Alice, had celebrated immensely along with the rest of London. Cheers came from the streets, soldiers with their partners kissed in the streets unable to hold back their joy then and there, and most of all people were reunited with their loved ones from the war.

The war office released the lists, the lists of whom the Nazis had killed were posted. They had been very thorough in their work and each name was carefully listed. Alice scanned the list of names in front of her looking for, but hoping it was not there, Alfred's name. Alice looked through the whole list at least thrice before realizing his name was not there. She was overjoyed.

Later that same day, a package arrived for Alice at her door. It seemed like a stack of letters, and they were all addressed to her, from Alfred. They began back in August of '43 and appeared to end somewhere around May of 1946. Alice knew she was going to be at her desk a while and made a pot of tea before sitting down, handkerchief in hand.

_Saturday, August 15, 1943_

_Dear Alice,_

_I hope this letter will one day reach you. I have been captured by the Germans. Thank God, I learned some of their language before leaving the States. There are some other Allied soldiers that have been captured as well. The Krauts appear to be moving us to somewhere around central Germany or "Deutschland" as they call it. One of the Germans gave me this paper in order to write though I know I will not be able to send it. I pray that this ordeal ends soon, even if it is unlikely. I am fine other than being stuck in my current predicament. I dare to assure myself that each day you survive. As I stated in my letter I wrote right before I was taken, I miss and hope to see you soon, even if it is not this Christmas. I will be loving you always._

_Forever and Truly Yours,_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

_Friday, August 27, 1943_

_Dearest Al,_

_We have been moved to what is surely central Germany, many of the guys have died. They were shot for trying to get away and I think one got shot for trying to take some German's cigarette. We march long hours but I think of you at home. These letters that will probably never reach you have been helping. Someone had some paper and let me have it to write this. I love you, Alice. I shall express it in all my letters but it's meaning will not dull. I hope you do not become bored reading it if you get these. _

_Forever and Truly Yours,_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

_Wednesday, 1 September, 1943_

_Dear Alice,_

_We have arrived in what they call a Concentration Camp. I am not sure if you capitalize that or not, I will anyway. I am praying that you are well as well as Mattie, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, and Mum and Dad. I promise to see you again. I will make it out, if only for you Alice Kirkland. Almost everyone in my group died. They dug their own mass grave. Once we arrived another guy and I were separated to work in the camp. The others were told to start digging with about ten other people. Thirty people, Alice, thirty people told to stand in their hole and were shot, each and everyone of them. The Germans had some of the other camp workers fill it back up, a small cross was written on the dirt over it when I passed it. You carry my affections alone._

_Yours Forever and Always,_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

_Wednesday, 13 October, 1943_

_Dear Alice,_

_I know that the last I wrote was three weeks ago around the twenty-ninth of September. Life is the same, Anna, a Hungarian girl from Jewish background, and I sort through the clothes of the dead, taking and sorting through their valuables. It ranges from earring to wedding bands to silver cufflinks. It hurts to take these possessions from them even if it means survival. I hope this ends soon so I can see you again. I will forever love you._

_Yours Forever and Always,_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

_Saturday, 25 December, 1943_

_Dear Alice,_

_Merry Christmas! Anna and I had a small little 'celebration.' We sang a song or two while working told each other about past Christmases. Anna is Jewish, but her family celebrated both Hanukkah and Christmas. Lucky girl she would get double the presents. We would have never met if this happened maybe, Alice you could meet her one day. I hope you are well this Christmas, sorry I could not be there. I am loving you always._

_Yours Forever and Always,_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

_Saturday, 1 January, 1944 _

_Dearest Alice,_

_Happy New Year! We are fine here, for now. You probably think I am dead but I understand. I am writing these so if I die you will know just how long I had and if I have survived this war then you will know what happened. My new year's resolution is to try and get out of this Nazi hellhole. It might not happen this year, but I will try. Happy new year, Alice. Hope you are well._

_Yours Forever and Always,_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

_Monday, 14 February, 1944_

_Dear Alice,_

_Happy Valentines day, maybe next year I can tell you that in person. I pray to God you are well. I will see you again one day soon, Alice. I just know this in my heart, which is always with you. I know this is short, but I am running out of time to write._

_Yours Forever and Always,_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

_Tuesday, 29 February, 1944_

_Dear Alice,_

_Surprise, February has 29 days this year instead of 28. I actually did not remember, one of the nicer Krauts told me. They seem to think I am okay, maybe it is because I speak German. Some of them speak English and it is highly amusing. I am thinking of you, as always. I love you. I hope you are well and God blesses you on this special day._

_Forever and Truly Yours,_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

_Monday, 1 May, 1944_

_Dear Alice,_

_Do you remember your first May Day in London. You drug Matt and I to the center of the city or wherever the May Pole was and made us dance it with you. I think someone stuck a faerie crown on all our heads. It was a normal day today, people came, died, Anna and I sorted through their valuables, when we finished we talked about home as usual. Anna's family was higher in the Hungarian government when all this Hitler business started. Her parents were some of the people killed here on the day she came, sometime in the middle of September last year. Poor Girl, she is only eleven and without her parents, it seems that she has aged more than my years though. I pray that you are well._

_Yours Forever and Always,_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

_Tuesday, 8 August, 1944_

_Dearest Alice,_

_It has been a year since I arrived here, how hard to believe. Are Mattie and Gilbert still together, I wonder. They probably are, if I know my brother and I do, he has already started work on their wedding plans to be ready when Gilbert proposes. They are in so much love, did we used to look like that before we went steady. I hope not, it was about as obvious as the ocean on the coastline, except neither of them seemed to notice. Francis and Antonio are most likely still fighting. I hope they are still okay. I miss you, Alice Kirkland and I will see you once more, I just wish for it to be sooner rather than later. I pray you are well and that my love is reaching you in London. _

_Yours Forever and Always,_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

Alice read through each letter, one by one that night to the next day. They seemed to all tell her that he was okay, and that he missed her. He never failed to tell her that he loved Alice in each letter though it was different sometimes. The last two letters though. The ones from late April and early May of 1946 were the ones that she was most curious about.

_Thursday, 25 April, 1946_

_Dear Alice,_

_The Krauts are beginning to become very nervous. They seem to be trying to get rid of as many people as possible, Anna and I are safe for now at least. I'd give most anything to see you Alice. I hope you and Anna can meet when this is over. The Nazis are moving out tomorrow or so they said. Anna and I are to go with them, maybe this war will end soon. I love you, Alice Elizabeth Jane Kirkland and I pray that you still love me. I hope all these letters make it to you in the end._

_Yours Forever and Always,_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

_Wednesday, 8 May, 1946_

_Dear Alice,_

_I think it is finally over for Anna and I. As the Krauts and us were walking out, they turned and told us we could get lost, if we were out of sight in a minute, they would not shoot. I grabbed Anna and ran, we must have been out of sight because we did not hear any shooting. We ran and ran until we found this town and this is where I will be sending all these letters to you. Anna and I are safe in Coburg, Germany for now. It might be awhile before me make it to London, but I know in my heart we can make it. Anna is still only thirteen. She is almost as old as we were when Mattie and I moved to New York. I hope you and I can take her in together. She has no other family. Please Alice, consider it. I would like to know when I arrive in London. My heart has always been with you, but now it loves Anna as a daughter. You both matter so much to me. I pray you are safe and well. I will see you soon, Love._

_Yours Forever and Always,_

_Alfred Foster Jones_

_Postscript- I have bundled all of these together, I hope they all reach you!_

Alice set down the last letter. Alfred Jones, her love, her best friend, was alive and headed to London. He would be there soon, Alice was sure of this. She quickly ran and took down all the black mourning in her house, the handkerchief from the window, hung the yellow drapes back up, and changed into her army green dress that she met the twins off the plane in back in early 1943. That was not so long ago, but it felt like a lifetime to Alice Kirkland, and for the first time since Al went missing Alice was truly happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alice Kirkland decided that work could wait the next day after receiving those letters, and informed the girls at Headquarters so. Alice ran down to Mattie and Gilbert home in the city, banging on their door excitedly to share the news with them. Matthew promptly burst into tears when Alice told him the news with the letters in hand. Gilbert, though he had not known Alfred as long as them was still overjoyed. Quickly the trio headed out to find Francis and Antonio, who they informed of Alfred's current or recent state of vitality.

The quintet duly decided it was a time for celebration and set to find a pub to get a drink. Francis having known beforehand how Alice handled her alcohol, which was _not_ very well at all. The Frenchman decided to just get her some strong tea, Alice quickly proclaimed after that, that she could drink him under the table. It was a lovers' quarrel for sure, but Francis was right because after _one_ ale, Alice was absolutely drunk. It took all four of them to stop Alice from drunkenly singing God Save the King on the table, even if she she did sing it on two feet. A feat they were surprised the girl could accomplish, even if it was very off tune. She put up quite the fight for one so small. Bonnefoy knew that she would suffer in the morning, and tried to get her to eat and drink some tea to lessen Alice's drunken state. Though it was funny now, Alice was a crier if she ever got more than three drinks. At that point though she was blackout drunk, so everyone tried to keep her away from anymore alcohol.

It was the twenty second of November, when Alfred made it home to Alice and Mattie. Anna was in his wake, a girl of thirteen with hair so dark it was almost black with her deep purple eyes sparkling brightly even though all she had gone through. It was a happy reunion to say the least. Anna was polite and spoke some English before the war but Al had taught her most of what she knew. "_So young to be all alone and yet still smiling. How amazing,"_ Alice thought. It was wonderful to see Alfred again, Alice had kissed him upon arrival, after the initial shock of him standing in her doorway, of course. Alice raced upstairs to grab her letter to Alfred, the last one she had written, and the one she thought had been the last she would ever write to Alfred.

_Friday, 27 August, 1946_

_Dear Alfred,_

_I just got your bundle of letters. They all made it here safely as I pray you will. My heart goes to you and Anna. I will of course take her in with you, we can be a family. Mattie and Gilbert are still together, and Francis and Antonio have made it home safely as well. We are all overjoyed to hear that you are alive. I do not think you understand the grief you have caused us all. I shall give this one to you in person. Do not make that face Alfred. No, I am not reading your mind, I just know you too well is all. I love you, Alfred Foster Jones._

_Yours Love Forever and Truly,_

_Alice Elizabeth Jane Kirkland_

Al read both of the letters with Anna reading over his shoulder, or his arm really. Al had always been tall, though Mattie was taller. This fact annoyed Al to no end even when they were only seven, and still does. Anyway, Alfred looked into Alice's emerald gems that she called eyes as she nodded softly. A smile flew to his face and hugged both of his girls closely knowing it was a new beginning for Anna, and the beginning of a family for all three. Everyone was quickly found in the city and gathered in Alice's Long Lane home. They were all planned to practically the same schedule everyday, none of them were hard to find. Once assembled the group of four were introduced to Anna. Francis kissed her hand, Antonio, well, he might be crazy but welcomed the girl enthusiastically, Mattie shook hands introducing himself as 'Uncle Mattie', which prompted Gilbert to do the same but calling himself, 'Your awesome Uncle Gilbert of Prussia.' Anna took it in stride, but Francis sent the girl for a loop, the man was always a flirt and DID NOT KNOW HOW TO Stop himself, sadly.

Three months passed, Anna, Alfred, and Alice lived together on Long Lane. Anna had not started her schooling in London, yet. Al and Al wanted to ask her something first.

"Anna, I know we only just met recently, but Al and I were wondering if you would like us to take care of you?" Alice asked the girl hopefully, a loving smile of a mother on her face.

"She means adopt you officially into the family," Alfred clarified.

"Thank you, Alice and Alfred. I would love too!" Anna ran and hugged Alice around the neck tightly.

"What about me," Alfred teased, so Anna hugged him too.

"You're such a prat, Al."

"Am not!"

"I swear you are an overgrown toddler."

"WHAT DO YOU ME-"

"Alfred, Alice stop with this nonsense," who knew the girl would be more mature than either of them, even if she had to cut Alfred off.

"How about we take a trip to America," Alfred asked out of the blue.

"Why? Are you homesick, you yank!"

"Actually, yes, and I want to show Anna and you New York City. We could even visit Mum and Dad. We could make an adventure of it. Please, Alice," he pulled a puppy dog face, and yes, I mean the one a five year old would use to get his way, to Alice.

"Fine, we can go to America," Alice huffed but was happy at the thought of seeing Mr. and Mrs. Jones again after so long. "We can go in May, that is if you start to plan it Alfred."

"Perfect, what do you think An?"

"It sounds wonderful, Alfie," Anna replied.

"That's all settled, now, how about a cuppa?"

That was how, Alice, Al, and Anna ended up getting seats in an airplane to go to the United States on May 2nd, 1947. They had spent the day before celebrating of course, there was no way Alice and Al would miss it and everyone got together to give Anna her first London May Day along with Antonio. Gilbert had been introduced to it two years back my Mattie and Alice, and Alice had drug Francis to one when they were in a relationship.

Flying on a plane was not commonplace and the experience quite different than any of them were prepared for. They were all in their Sunday best. Alice had gotten Alfred into a suit, a small miracle. She herself wore a shirtdress of violet, and Anna wore one similar but in teal. They looked like a normal family, and that is exactly what they wished to be. On the plane were a couple of passengers besides them. The reason that they were able to fly is because Al pulled a "Military" card, it was his idea, Alice was against it from the start, but lost. Anna was personally amazed to get in on the plane and was not phased by Alfred's method of getting easier tickets. Once inside the aircraft, all three took seats near one another. They knew it was going to be a long flight, and decided it would be better to sleep considering America is behind the United Kingdom on time.

A stewardess woke them up approximately an hour before landing. They were handed some coffee (or tea, if you are Alice) in order to wake them up. The landing itself went by smoothly, and soon the trio were in the United States. Even though customs was a hassle it was not as bad as everyone said. It had been arranged for Mr. and Mrs. Jones to pick up Alice, Alfred, and Anna since they still lived in New York City. Alice thought it was nice to see her second set of parents again. They seemed happy to see her as well. Anna was a little shy, but opened up little by little to the Joneses.

They had been in New York for about a week when Alfred decided to ask Alice something important. The whole family, Alice, Alfred, Anna, and Al's parents were eating dinner at their New York City townhouse. Alfred got up and went down on one knee at Alice's side.

"Alice, I know we have only had a short time in physical time together but truly have been together for over three years. We have Anna, and I want to make us a true family," he opened a ring box. "So, Alice Elizabeth Jane Kirkland, will you do me the honour of becoming, Alice Elizabeth Jane Jones?"


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Anna! How good to see you, love," Alice Jones called at her daughter who was now fifty three as she kissed the girl on her cheek.

"Hi, mum," the girl smiled at her adoptive parents.

"Well, don't I get a hug too?" her father, Alfred Jones asked, ever the toddler inside.

"Of course, Alfie," she shook her head at the man-child, his own wife called him that and it stuck.

Alfred and Alice Jones were celebrating forty years of marriage, Alice thought it was a bloody miracle, so did everyone else. It had been in London in 1947, all their family and friends had been invited, quite a large ceremony considering Alice's side of the family. All three of her brothers escorted her down the aisle since their father could not. Anna had been Alice's maid of honour, a task that made the girl promptly burst into tears of joy when asked. To celebrate this milestone anniversary (Alfred considers them all milestones, but Alice chipped in a little more this time) with the whole gang, Mattie, Gilbert, their son, Ludwig (He was named after Gilbert' brother who died fighting for Prussia, when they adopted him.), Francis, his wife Joan, their daughter Marie, and Antonio, who never married (he said it was because the ladies needed someone to comfort them since Gilbert and Francis married. Anyone else will tell you it's because he does not want to settle down.), were there along with Anna and her family. Anna had had twins, Elizaveta, after her Hungarian mother , and Roderich, after her Austrian father, ten years ago when she married Peter Woolsworth.

Everyone had a great time, but it soon had to come to an end. After many hours of regaling old stories and laughing, the day ended with Al and Al snuggling on their plaid couch. The days since marriage had been going with Alfred to talk about the war at various places, and Alice doing housework. Things were not the most steady but they had dealt with whatever came together. They still lived in London, their Long Lane home had been remodeled, but held many more memories for the two. Throughout all the years, Alice and Alfred were still very much in love, and lived what to them was a happily ever after and it would be so until they passed away.

_Le Fin_


End file.
